Those Days Of Summer
by Apriline
Summary: English version of "Esos Días De Verano"  Another summer for Percy and Annabeth. ONESHOT


Those Days Of Summer

-Percy Are you ready?

-Mmm- was heard from the back room.

-Percy I reminded you to make your bag yesterday- Annabeth said as she walked toward his voice. She found him hastily putting his clothes in a blue bag, given to him by his mom when they started college.

-Oh, seaweed brain- Annabeth rebuked him, while she sighed and began to help him put things away. Percy looked at her and said with a smile:

-I'm sorry, yesterday I was to restless to do it- he grabbed a shirt from the closet to put it in the bag but he thought better of it and returned the shirt to their place- I can't wait to get to camp.

-Me neither, but Percy I did made my bag-she said pushing him with her shoulder- Plus our bus will leave without us if we don't hurry.

-Come on Annabeth, we have half an hour. What could go wrong? - Percy stopped abruptly, realizing what he said and added: Better we hurry. As he turned to grab some slippers he tripped over the table and fell back on his bag. Annabeth stared at him and bit his lip trying not to laugh, but she couldn't and laughed.

-Not so fast wise girl- he said while grabbed her hand and pull her alongside him, his sea green eyes found hers: gray and stormy. For a long second they just stared at each other, but in a fast movement Percy shortened the space between them and kiss her, as always Annabeth felt that her thoughts drifted away from his mind and she was only able to smell the sea of Percy and felt his lips on hers. She put her hands in his hair and tangles her fingers in it, while she felt Percy's hands down her arms to her waist, the kiss becomes more greedy and Annabeth lowered her hands by Percy's back, pulling him closer. In an attempt to settle on the bed Percy's bag fell to the ground and they jump, breathing hard Annabeth stood up and said:

-Oh gods, look at the time Percy, we have to go- and she went down the hall towards the front door. Percy took a deep breath and answered hoarsely:

-Sure.

* * *

><p>Standing next to Thalia's tree, Annabeth and Percy watched the valley in which stood the Camp Half-Blood, Percy looked at her and squeezed her hand:<p>

-Ready? - Annabeth looked at him nervously, but then gave him a big smile and said:

-A race to the Big House?

-Bet for it- and they both ran down the hill as they dragged their bags behind them. The camp was relatively empty, most of the campers spent their school year back at home and they not come to camp until the next day, so after say hi to Chiron and Mr. D they decided to take a walk along the beach.

The waves were hitting hard on the shore and ran a fresh summer breeze,  
>Annabeth's hair glinted gold in the sun just like Percy's sea green eyes seemed to shine more as the water reached his ankles.<p>

-Chiron doesn't seem to have noticed huh? - Percy said as he threw a shell into the water.

-Maybe he did, but didn't mention it- Annabeth replied by turning the ring on the finger of her left hand. It was a silver ring with two pearls intertwined: one gray and one green, Percy had given her last Christmas as a way to promise her that someday they would marry. At first, Annabeth had thought he was asking to get married soon and she was frightened, because she found they were very young (but otherwise life expectancy of a demigod is not very long) and also she was afraid of how much she want to say yes. However, when Percy said it was a promise, her heart raced with the understanding that they were sealing their fate for longer than a mortal life.

Now however, she was nervous because she hadn't told anyone but Percy's parents and although she was happy with the decision, for the first time she was afraid of what others may think: her siblings, his friends and especially her mother, with whom (even though she should know) she hadn't spoken.

Her anguish should be noted in her face because Percy stopped and said:

-Hey- as he shut his face in his hands- Don't worry, nobody will say anything. It's not as if we were getting married tomorrow, right? - Annabeth was lost in his green eyes, wondering how he could be always so calm and relaxed. She closed his eyes and replied:

-I know. It's actually my mother who worries me the most- she listened to Percy swallowing and a smile formed on her lips: at last he was worried.

-Everything will be fine seaweed brain, together we can face my mother-Annabeth said before starting to laugh, Percy looked at her without laughing and said:

-You think its funny wise girl? She already singed me once!- Annabeth couldn't but keep laughing until she felt Percy lift her and put her on his shoulder.

-Percy put me down! Oh by the gods- Annabeth tried to fight while Percy grabbed her harder, but eventually he dropped her on the sand.

-You'll pay for this seaweed brain- Annabeth said as she removed the sand from her hair. Percy sat next to her and said:

-You are right Annabeth.

-I know, usually I'm right- Percy sighed and answered:

-You and I are a good team so if someone tries to object, I believe we are capable enough to challenge him to a duel- he smiled and pushed her with his shoulder.

-I think the same seaweed brain, we have gone through a lot together as not survive this- Percy looked at her and got out of the sand, held out his hand and said:

-Go back to camp- Annabeth took his hand and he lifted being face to face, Percy took her face in his hands and Annabeth crossed hers behind his back.

-I love you- Percy said while Annabeth's heart beat faster.

-I love you too seaweed brain- she said just before he kissed her, while their silhouettes were cut in the sand for the sun that was hidden behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS? Good, bad? Let me know ;)<strong>


End file.
